


Atrabilious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [309]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Somehow Tony got stuck babysitting the kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/06/2000 for the word [atrabilious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/06/atrabilious).
> 
> atrabilious  
> gloomy; morose; melancholy; morbid.  
> irritable; bad-tempered; splenetic.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #032 Soft Toy.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Atrabilious

Tony hated cases like this. Having an atrabilious child in the office while they tried to find her mother was always trying. Gibbs always got really focused and pushed the team harder when children were involved, but even worse than that Tony somehow ended up being the one in charge of the kid. 

He could tell the kid was feeling melancholy and probably already thought her mom was dead. In an attempt to make the kid feel better, he found a soft toy for her. Of course, instead of playing with the beanie baby that he’d managed to find her, she stole his sunglasses and was a lot more interested in playing with those. 

Tony basically threw his hands up at this development. At least the kid was distracted now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
